


The Art of Seduction

by AlexReads



Category: Frühlings Erwachen | Spring Awakening - Frank Wedekind, Spring Awakening - Sheik/Sater
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Daddy Issues, Deception, Hanschen is kinda an ass, Heartbreak, High School, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Lies, M/M, Major Character Injury, Modern AU, Slow Build, Slow Burn, hanschen has daddy issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 15:20:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15643464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexReads/pseuds/AlexReads
Summary: Hanschen had gotten bored with his life. He craved more excitement, more adventure. So when he noticed the Robel boy was falling behind in class, he offered to tutor him. He decided he wanted to have a little fun with the boy.





	The Art of Seduction

    Hanschen has needs. At this day and age, who doesn't? Hanschen just felt like he needed to put his dick in something. Girl or boy, he had no preference. He just wanted a good fuck. He's been with about every gay (out and closeted) boy and every straight girl. He's tested all of the waters available to him. He knows that all of his friends call him a slut. He tries to not let it bother him, for he knows it is mostly true, but he would be lying if he said that it doesn't keep him up at nights. He doesn't want everyone at his school thinking he was some easy lay, he wanted a relationship as much as the next guy, but it's not that easy for him.

    He has a reason for doing what he does. He wants to fill the void, and sex is the healthiest way to fill said void. Of course, he has the bong under his bed and his drug dealer on speed dial, but he is smart enough to know that those things have their consequences. So he turned to sex. Worry free and fun for everybody.

    But everyone he knows has started getting into relationships. Melchior has started going out with Moritz, Ilse with Wendla, Anna and Martha, and Thea and Otto were having some weird fling that no one really talked about. It may not seem like it, but Hanschen has standards. He won't sleep with someone who is in a relationship. Hanschen is a lot of things, but a homewrecker is not one of those.

   

    English was always Hansen's favorite class. Not because he found it interesting, but because it was easy. Even though he was in the advanced class, he hardly put in any work. He is able to sit back and relax. He sat next to Moritz in this class. How he had gotten into the class, he never knew. His one job in that class was waking Moritz when he would fall asleep in class. Why he couldn't switch seats with Gabor so the responsibility would fall on him, he didn't know.

    Kicking Moritz in the leg for what seemed like the fifth time for the half hour they were in class, His head shot up.

    “Huh?” Moritz said. Hanschen tried to hold back a laugh at the frizzy-haired boy.

    “Can you tell me anything at all about Faust?” The teacher said, sighing and leaning lazily against her desk.

    “He was, um, friends with the Devil?” Hanschen winced at him. He watched as Moritz’s face grew a brilliant shade of red.

    “They were friends?” The teacher scowled. “They hardly communicated with each other.”

    “Is that not up for interpretation?” Melchior responded. Of course Gabor had to stick his head into conflicts that had nothing to do with him.

    “Mr.Gabor, this tale has been sent down for years, in no interpretation were they friends. Please, be quiet.”

    Melchior scowled and shot an apologetic glance to Mortiz who shrugged in response. As Hanschen surveyed the class, he took note of how everyone was responding to the conflict.

    Thea had her arms crossed, looking unamused. Wendla had her brows knitted together, empathy written all over her face. Anna looked upset at the teacher. Otto was looking at his nails. Martha watched her desk like it was the most confusing thing in her life. Ilse had a smirk on her face. Georg had his elbow propped up on his desk and his head resting in his hand. Melitta rolled her eyes, silently scoffing. Finally, Ernst was trying to bite back a smile from gracing his face.

    Ernst’s eyes met Hanschen and he quickly averted his gaze from the blond, his smile falling and turning back to the front of the room.Hanschen raised a brow but let it go.

    “Faust made a deal with the Devil’s representative, not the Devil himself. Pay attention, both of you.”

    The rest of the class went on rather uneventful. Moritz received the occasional kick in the shin from Hanschen and Melchior fought to keep his mouth shut. Everyone knew he could not afford to pay another visit to the principle is he wanted to get into a good college.

    All of the class shuffled out once the school bell rang. Everyone went to their respective seats, Hanschen with Thea, Otto, and Melitta. They all sat down, putting down their lunch trays.

    “Sometimes, I am surprised by the stupidity of some of the people at this school. It astounds me. But then I remember who says the stupid things and then it all makes sense again.” Hanschen said stiffly as he joined his friends.

    “Maybe you're being too harsh on them.” Otto said, stuffing the questionable school food into his mouth.

    “I don't think I am.” Hanschen said, looking around the cafeteria.

    “At least we pass the test to be the almighty Hanschen’s friends.” Thea said, rolling her eyes.

    “I hardly have standards. You two are my sisters,” Hanschen said, nodding across the table to Thea and Melitta. “And Otto here dreams about his mother. So I wouldn't call myself picky.” Otto just lifted his hands, giving Hanschen a “What the fuck?” kind of look. Melitta just shrugged her shoulders. “The competition isn't that fierce.”

    “I think you may be a little severe on some of these guys.” Thea said, shrugging and taking a bite of her apple.

    “You're only saying that because you want to sleep with Melchior.” Melitta said.

    “He's hot. I can admit that.” Thea said, no shame evident in her voice. Hanschen shrugged and nodded his head a little.

    “He may be attractive, but he’s still a pompous ass.” Hanschen said, scoffing and looking at Melchior as he seemed to give some speech to Moritz. “And I’m pretty sure he's gay, or at the very least, bi.”

    “Probably.” Thea said, chewing on her lip as she watched them as well. “Even if he's gay, I can still admire his beauty.”

    Hanschen turned back to Thea, confusion written all over his face. “I don’t think that's how it works-” Hanschen was cut off by Otto nudging with his elbow.

    “Looks like Robel is getting chewed out by a teacher.” Otto nodded his head in the general direction of Ernst. And sure enough, the meek boy had his head down as a teacher had her arms crossed.

    “What do you think he did?” Hanschen mumbled. Ernst had always been one to follow the rules. Getting in trouble was a thing Hanschen thought would be impossible.

    “He probably just did really bad on an assignment. He isn’t really the brightest.” Melitta said. Hanschen looked up at his sister, but she was busy watching the two. He just nodded.

    “You're probably right.” He snorted out, a smirk gracing his face. He sat back quickly, getting an idea.

    “I've an idea.” The rest of the group turned back to him expectantly.

    “Are you going to tell us it?” Otto probed.

    “I am going to tutor him.” Hanschen said simply.

    “Why would you do that?” Otto asked, seeming to be the only one not picking up on what Hanschen was implying. After receiving a swift kick from Melitta, it dawned on him. “Oh! I get it now! You’re going to fuck him!”

    “Good God, Lammermeier, let the world know.” Thea said, rolling her eyes.

    “Sorry,” He said meekly.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fic on ao3! I decided since I'm lurking around so much on this tag I might as well contribute. Feedback is much appreciated!  
> Thanks for checking out my mediocre fic!  
> ~Alex


End file.
